


Hoppy Easter!

by DisorientedOwl



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Circuithead AU, Other, Oviposition, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Rung AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 16:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14168442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisorientedOwl/pseuds/DisorientedOwl
Summary: It's Easter for the Decepticon's and Starscream just has to celebrate. But in their search for eggs, Skywarp might have gotten them deeper than anyone expected.





	Hoppy Easter!

     It was Starscream’s attempt at familiarizing himself with the human holidays. Ever since he was trapped with the humans for Christmas, each holiday had passed with him never fully being able to sate his curiosity. So, when he mentioned the holy holiday that would soon come to pass, he never expected his trine mates to be enthusiastic about it.

     Thundercracker made the eggs from scrap metal and then realized they were almost impossible to color without utilizing some kind of alloy which would alert their fellow Decepticon’s to what they were doing. With the help of Rumble and Frenzy he managed to get colored energon capsules, and he hoped it was worth the trouble of taking extra patrol shifts.

     Starscream’s job was to fill them with all manner of energon goodies. It was good that they could only make a handful of eggs because the sweet energon that he could get was few and far between.

     Now it was up to Skywarp to hide the eggs. It meant his share would be the best pick, as he would know what was inside of them, but Starscream didn’t mind and Thundercracker was just happy to be doing something _fun_ for once on this primus forsaken planet.

      Skywarp was nowhere to be found when they both woke up, a promise of plenty of eggs hidden around the base. But try as they could they couldn’t find Skywarp, or their missing cache of eggs.

     Thundercracker gave up once duties began, but Starscream was far too certain.

     “I must admit,” he confessed to his trinemate, “I need to give Skywarp more credit, he seems to have stumped both of our intellects.”

     It wasn’t until Soundwave commed them, wondering where the seeker was, that they got concerned. They didn’t want to admit their festivities to other Decepticons so Starscream commed him on their private line. They got nothing back but a ping to a location, a supply closet.

     They excused themselves from Decepticon duties, it would only be a matter of time before they all came looking for them. But now Thundercracker was starting to get a little worried about Skywarp. Starscream could only think about the holiday and a few hours ago, he would have been inclined to agree, but something had obviously happened.

     When they came across the supply closet it was locked. Starscream pounded on the door.

      “Come out Skywarp, this is no time for games.”

     Thundercracker was slowly starting to piece things together. Something had made Skywarp hide but then there was something keeping him from coming out. Maybe they shouldn’t go in there.

     But before he could voice his concerns, the door opened to the dark supply closet and Starscream pulled him inside.

     “What’s going on you idiot?”

     “Lock the door behind you.”

     It was unusually warm in the supply closet and Starscream turned on the light. Skywarp blinked at the uncomfortable light changes. He seemed injured in some way but Thundercracker could see why.

     “Ha, help me up.”

     Skywarp seemed unusually unsteady on his feet, pedes shaking and he released a quiet moan.

     “What’s wrong with you?” Thundercracker questioned.

     Starscream had other questions, “Where are the eggs? What have you been doing this whole time?”

     “Eh-eggs.”

     “What about eggs?” The blue seeker worried.

     There was a strange noise and Thundercracker hid his face behind Starscream’s wing as Skywarp’s modesty panel opened.

     Two thumps indicated something hit the ground.

     “Skywarp!”

     “Soundwave came by and I didn’t know where else to hide them.”

     Thundercracker peeked over the wing to see dripping valve and two of his finely fashioned eggs on the floor of the storage room.

     Starscream spluttered trying to wrap his mind around how and why it happened. Thundercracker already knew because Skywarp was an idiot.

     “I can’t get them out.”

     Starscream and Thundercracker exchanged a glance.

     “You can have mine,” Thundercracker blurted out, “Happy Easter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this. I'm not sorry. This is a huge inside joke between me and me.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Last Two Eggs of the Hunt Are Always the Hardest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182764) by [LateralFlexor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateralFlexor/pseuds/LateralFlexor)




End file.
